lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego One Piece: The Video Game
Note: Please do not delete this as this will take me a while with my busy schedule---Uchiha-boss (talk) 13:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC)Uchiha-boss Lego One Piece is a video game adaptation of the bestselling manga/anime series. It covers everything from the East Blue to the New World, and introduces dozens of characters with unique abilities Levels Becoming a Pirate Rescuing Coby Buggy the Clown Klahadore's Plot Captain Kuro Baratie Mania Don Krieg Looking for Nami Arlong Park Loguetown 1 vs. 100 Little Green Adventure on Drum Island Ace Arrives Across the Desert Mr. Zero Impending Doom Mock Town Skypiea Enel's Games God of Destruction Davy Back Fight Water 7 Chase The Government Plot Train Ride to Death Enies Lobby Pirates vs. CP9 Enies Lobby Escape Mystery of Thriller Bark The Shadow Caper Iron Mask Duval Noble Chaos Amazon Lily Impel Down Impel Down Escape Marineford The Truth About the War Memories of the Past Return of the Straw Hats Deep Beneath the Sea Fishman Island Hatred The Severed Samurai Giant Problems Shinokuni Joker Wars Corrida Coliseum Doflamingo's Plan Operation SOP Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook Abilities and Powers There are many, many special abilities in this game. Here they are: *Gomu Gomu no Mi: Immunity to bullets, reach faraway objects, grapple **Gear Second: Increased speed (Acquired on Pirates vs. CP9) **Gear Third: Break special walls (Acquired on Enies Lobby Escape *Swords: Cut through red Lego objects *Clima-Tact **Lightning Tempo: Create charge across metal bricks **Wind Tempo: Blow objects to a certain destination *Navigational Skills: Can find hidden lego objects with compass *Projectile Weapons (Guns, Slingshots, etc.): Can hit targets and faraway objects **Pop Green: Summons a plant to accomplish various tasks (Acquired on Return of the Straw Hats) *Cooking: Cook various foods from various ingredients to accomplish various objectives *Diable Jambe: Shatter ice/glass (Acquired on Pirates vs. CP9) *Travel Chutes: Small characters can go through these *Large Objects: Can be picked up and thrown by large characters *Slippery Paths: Can be navigated by most animals and special equipment *Hana Hana no Mi: Can create limbs to accomplish tasks inside rooms impossible to get in **Cloning: Create a body double for distractions or solving puzzles (Acquired on Return of the Straw Hats) *Coup de Burst: Clear all debris in your path *Flying: Get to extremely high places *Music: Drives obstacles off or puts them to sleep *Swimming: All non-devil fruit users can swim *Dive: Fishmen and Mermaids can breathe underwater, other characters can only be under for 5 seconds *Mera Mera no Mi and Magu Magu no Mi: Overheat gold objects *Bomu Bomu no Mi, Cannons, and Bombs: Destroy silver objects Characters *Monkey D. Luffy (also as child, cold, Alabasta, timeskip, and Lucy) *Coby (also as Marine) *Roronoa Zoro (also as child, Alabasta, timeskip, and disguise) *Nami (also as child, cold, Alabasta, and timeskip) *Sanji (also as child, cold, Alabasta, timeskip, and disguise Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images